


[Podfic] All Gamblers Die Broke

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-War, Recreational Drug Use, Secret cabal of rich homosexuals??, Sex for Money, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of hansbekhart's 'All Gamblers Die Broke'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You weren't expecting this," Thomas says, and strokes two fingers along the underside of Bucky's jaw.</p>
<p>Bucky can speak through the mask - there's nothing stopping him - but he just shakes his head. The chains rustle softly.</p>
<p>"It's just a game," Thomas tells him, his hand stroking Bucky's hair. "Like I said. Just a party, for some nice friends of mine. You ever dress up for a party? It's fun, isn't it?"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Because why should Steve Rogers have all the gangbang fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Gamblers Die Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Gamblers Die Broke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689688) by [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart). 



Title: All Gamblers Die Broke

 

Author: hansbekhart  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky Barnes/Original Male Characters, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:30:16  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/All%20Gamblers%20Die%20Broke.mp3)

 

The song used is 'Well-Measured Vice' by The Correspondents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [hansbekhart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
